compediafandomcom-20200214-history
New Republic
The New Republic (NR) is a galactic government and one of the foremost polities seeking galactic primacy in the Star Wars Combine. Originally entitled the Rebel Alliance, the government controversially merged in Year 8 with the SoroSuub Corporation and rechristened itself as the New Republic. Its current leader is the fourth Chief of State Zeff Traner. Due to its large number of nationalized groups such as Juganoth Mining Corporation and Industrial Automation, the New Republic is one of the most powerful collectives in the galaxy. History Over millennia the Old Republic stood for freedom and prosperity. Peace reigned throughout the Galaxy. War became a rare event. That is until corruption and the desire for power infected the Galactic Senate. Soon freedom and the Old Republic were destroyed. Freedom was not forgotten by those who believed in its principles. Many groups were born to fight in order to restore a dream that was never quite lost. These people believed the dream of freedom should not be lost. When the SoroSuub Conglomerate and the Rebel Alliance joined forces, they restored the Republic. They formed a New Republic based on the old principles of freedom and justice. As the New Republic Constitution states: “Year 8, Day 12; Ratified on Year 8, Day 98 From this day forward we declare the founding of a New Republic and the return of democracy as the leading governmental system in the Galaxy. The New Republic is committed to: Serving the people of the Galaxy on both member and non-member planets; Equality among all people regardless of race, sex, or social background; Freedom of speech; Establishing and maintaining democracy in its Government; and Providing protection for those unable to defend themselves. We reject the personal accumulation of power, and believe that power should be used only in the service of others. This belief will be reflected and enforced by our actions. “ Chiefs of State Phymp Mindano was the final Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance and served as interim leader after the merger between the Rebel Alliance and Sorosuub Corporation. *Chief of State Maradin Sandwalker **Minster Phymp Mindano (interim) *Chief of State Ingo R Vailis **Minister Gawayne (interim) **Minister Phymp Mindano (interim) *Chief of State Edhrikhor Tlakh`sar *Chief of State Zeff Traner *Chief of State Aves Sunfell Senate The New Republic Constitution charges the Senate with economic development policy, military policy and the declaration and cessation of war, diplomatic policy, legislation, justice and punishments, and trade and commercial policy. The Senate is comprised of 9 members, with 3 new members being elected every 4 months. Senators serve a 1 year term. The senators serving during the sixth Senate session are: *Aeternal Conclave *Almar Zamasee *Angela Liu *Aves Sunfell *Azarin Isard *Chrono Van Talisman (Speaker of the Senate) *Elubei Mont`arne *Husqr Dara *Josh Jericho History The Alliance to Restore the Republic began shortly after the full scope of the Empire became known. After the Clone Wars, and after the military was put under the lone control of the Chancellor, who later declared himself Emperor, seeds of discontent began to be sown throughout those disillusioned beings of the Galaxy. People began to work against the corrupt centrally controlled Empire, with more and more people abused and even killed by its iron first of tyranny. System after system falling under the white jackboots of the Stormtroopers. Finally, beings of like mind began to join together and organise into the beginning of the Alliance: it's aim, to restore dignity, accountability, and justice to Galactic government, by returning the rule of the Republic. The Alliance has grown in the past years, sentient beings flocking to the banner of righteousness, some to avenge the wrongs perpetrated upon them by the Empire, others out of principles and beliefs. All who work towards our common goal are welcome in our ranks. Many factions, companies, and groups have also allied themselves with us, creating a true Alliance of all those who oppose the Emperor and his lackeys. Our forces have been growing out in the depths of the Outer Rim, working towards the day when the Imperial Palace on Coruscant finally falls. In Republica, our home system, hope survives and the future is bright. SoroSuub Corporation was founded on Sullust several hundred standard years ago. From its roots as a ship production company, it grew and diversified. It acquired several other companies in several other industries, and stopped at nothing to expand its holdings. After over a hundred years of growth, SoroSuub Corporation became the largest employer in the Sullust system. One of its major growth points happened when it merged with the Riviera conglomerate. This greatly improved the wealth of both groups, as they centralised themselves at the already established Sullust bases of SoroSuub Corporation, and were able to streamline administrative processes and departments. Later, with secret goals of overthrowing the Sullustian Government, the company expanded its political influence and poised itself for a strike against the government. Count Adam A Flynn took over leadership of this giant corporation in the final days of its ascent to power, and carried on in Irving's mission. Several weeks later, SoroSuub Corporation, controlling a majority of seats in the Sullustian Government, took over, naming its leader, Adam A Flynn, as the Lord High Chancellor of Sullust. Within the next few months, SoroSuub founded several more companies and quickly realised that it could not only become the largest government in the Galaxy, but also the largest vendor of weapons, armour, medical supplies, tools, ships, and vehicles. SoroSuub has since declared its complete rejection of Imperial rule, and joins the Rebel Alliance (among others) in their intention to bring freedom and justice to the Galaxy. The New Republic is the natural child of these two immensely powerful and successful parents. It draws together the vast experience and skill of each entity from the mighty military of the Alliance to the commercial behemoth that is Sorosuub. This new government is intended to return the Galaxy to the glory days of the Old Republic and to do that it has recognised the need to establish democracy once more. Thus, keenly fought elections have been run for both the Chief of State office and the newly formed Republican Senate. Banner See also * Rebel Alliance * Supreme Commanders Category:Factions Category:Government Factions Category:New Republic